Instant Messages: KittenMischief Contest Entry
by TheSpoiltOne
Summary: Bella and Alice, excited from reading DefinatelyStaying’s delicious lemony fanfics, tease each other over a web cam. What happens when Jasper comes to investigate the noises? AU/AH – HOT LEMON ALERT - Collaboration w/DefinatelyStaying


**The First Annual KittenMischief Who's Line is it Anyway Contest**

**Instant Messaging**

**BY: DefinatelyStaying & TheSpoiltOne-Amanda2505**

**Rating: I don't want my mamma to know that I wrote this **

**Pair/Group: Alice & Bella/Jasper**

**Type: Fairly OOC**

**Story: All Human**

**POV: Narration**

* * *

**Lines Used:**  
1. People who say nothing is impossible obviously haven't tried slamming a revolving door.  
2. Do you want to stay the night? My mom makes amazing breakfasts.

* * *

**Summary**: Bella and Alice, excited from reading DefinatelyStaying's delicious lemony fanfics, tease each other over a web cam. What happens when Jasper comes to investigate the noises? AU/AH – HOT LEMON ALERT

* * *

When the sunlight fell across her face, Bella began to stir. She rolled over and stretched, peering balefully at the clock beside her bed. With a deep sigh, she sat up and threw her covers back. She slowly made her way over to the big cherry wood desk in her room, and flipped the switch to make her computer come to life. Whilst it was loading she went to the bathroom and pulled her long brown hair into a messy pony tail, washed her face and smiled to herself in the mirror. Her Blue silk night shirt came half way down her creamy white thighs. Noticing that one of the buttons had come half undone during the night she pulled the button back through. Even though it was nothing Jasper, her roommate, hadn't seen before – she wasn't about to give him a show. Though she had really come to enjoy their 'roommates with benefits' arrangement, she still felt a little shy being naked around other people.

She heard the familiar beep from her computer and glanced out of the bathroom door. Her computer had finally loaded up her log in page so she walked back over to the desk. She sat down in her comfy black leather computer chair and loaded up her email client.

_23 new emails_ she read, and sat up a little straighter, scanning the list for her favourite words – 'New Chapter Alert'. Quickly perusing the emails she was excited to see one of her favourite authors had posted a new chapter during the night and clicked on it eagerly. She got more comfortable in her chair she started reading... her eyes going wide and a small smile played on her lips as she continued on through the chapter. When she got to the end, she fanned herself conspicuously and reviewed. Just then, an IM popped up from AllyKat – her very best online friend.

AllyKat: Morning sunshine! Did you read the new chapter of Next Weekend this morning?

BellaDBall: Morning Honey... yeah, I did! It was freaking hot..... I nearly had to go and have a shower! ;-)

AllyKat: hmmmm.... that's funny.. that's exactly what I've been doing..

BellaDBall: what?

AllyKat: just got out of the shower... thought I would check my messages before I got dressed for the day

BellaDBall: seriously?! So did you have to have a shower after reading it then? ;-)

AllyKat: LOL! Yeah something like that.. he he he.. That part with Edward and Jasper was just too much.

BellaDBall: what are you up to today?

AllyKat: Have you seen the new one-shots she announced? I was going to get to those next, and then probably require another shower. ;)

BellaDBall: I wouldn't mind checking you out after a shower! *smirk* or maybe even in the shower ;-)

AllyKat: Hmmmmm... Well, my laptop does have a web cam. Do you have one?

BellaDBall: My roomie got me one for Christmas so I could talk to my mom. It's almost impossible to set up though – he's supposed to do it for me. Why? What is it that you want to see? ;)

AllyKat: Like I saw in a fortune cookie once – "People who say nothing is impossible obviously haven't tried slamming a revolving door." I'll help you set it up. I _am_ in IT.

Alice carried her laptop over to the bed and sat down. She grinned to herself as she turned on the integrated camera. After working with the software, and sending Bella a few instructions, she finally saw Bella on the screen. Wow, she was cute – long brown hair, soft brown eyes, and a nice body. She was sitting in a leather office chair in a midnight blue silk night shirt. I couldn't help but notice that I could see white lace peeking out at the bottom. That must be ... well, her panties. They were around her knees. God that's hot.

Bella saw Alice's image come up on screen and smiled. She was so small, and so pretty. Her black hair framed her face perfectly, and she looked so sexy lying on her bed in just a towel.

"Well, hi there." Alice said smiling into the camera. She was back far enough so that Bella could see most of her slight frame on the screen.

"Hello." Bella replied shyly. "You're so pretty." She looked away from the camera, and noticed that her door was unlocked. She should lock it, but Jazz was most likely still asleep anyway. Besides, it's not like anyone was going to get naked on the internet here. She wasn't sure exactly what Alice had in mind, but she was pretty sure it wasn't that. But then, as she watched, Alice dropped her towel.

"Alice, what..." Bella started to ask, but Alice cut her off.

"I thought you wanted to see me inside the shower and out?" Alice asked confused.

"I... I... I was just flirting, I didn't think..." Bella stammered, and Alice giggled. She reached down and rubbed her small breasts for the camera.

"You didn't think what, Bella? That I would want to show you? Why do you think I helped you set up the web cam? Now – do you want to watch?" She asked with a grin. Bella nodded, it's all she could think to do.

As she watched Alice masturbating on the other side of the country, she got more and more aroused. Bella was always audibly stimulated. Listening to other people during erotic acts alone was enough to make her pulse between her legs. But being able to watch _and_ listen was making the urge to join her just too strong. She slid her hands over her breasts through the silky softness of her night shirt. She moaned softly at the sensation. Alice heard, and looked up.

"Yeah, that's it Bella. I want to watch you too." She said in a low voice. Bella leaned back in the chair and let her other hand slide up under the bottom of the night shirt. It was evident that her panties were still around her knees, but the shirt was long enough that Alice could only see her hand moving underneath it.

"You can take that off, honey." Alice said softly, but Bella shook her head moaning softly as she did so. Watching Alice had really turned her on, and she was rubbing her wet sex with more force now. Her hips moved of their own volition, and she whimpered loudly. Alice lay back on the bed and continued.

Bella could feel that familiar stirring of her orgasm building inside her when her bedroom door suddenly opened. Jasper stood in a towel in her doorway with a big grin on his face. "Darlin' I can hear you down the hall. Would you like some help?" The grin froze on his face when he walked into the room and saw her computer screen.

"What the hell are you doin'?" He asked her, confused.

"Jasper, I..." She started, but faltered. Alice, hearing his voice, stopped and looked up. She looked a little frightened at the interruption. She knew that Bella cared a lot for Jasper and would not want him to disapprove of what they were doing.

"Oh... My... God..." He said slowly walking over to the chair where Bella sat. He took her hands in his and pulled her up from the chair. Her panties fell to the floor and he turned her toward the screen. Leaning down so that his lips were next to her ear, he moaned softly "That is the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

He reached around her and started to unbutton her night shirt. She could feel his massive erection pressing into her back. Relieved that he wasn't upset, she didn't stop him as he reached the last button and let her night shirt pool on the floor. She now stood naked in front of the camera, feeling the heat of her blush radiate through her face and neck.

"Let's give her a real show, darlin'." He growled in her ear. "I want to bend you over your desk and fuck you while your little friend watches." She moaned at the tone of his voice, and the implications of his words. She couldn't believe she was naked in front of a camera, in front of one of her friends and Jasper wanted to just bend her over and take her. It made her hot just thinking about it. She let her head fall back onto his chest as his hands cupped her breasts.

"Whad'ya say honey?" Jasper asked into the camera. "You wanna watch?" Alice nodded quickly, and continued to stroke her wet sex watching the monitor. He stroked Bella's nipples with his thumbs and she started to grind her hips back against him. The friction dislodged the towel wrapped around his waist and it fell to the ground. He groaned as he felt her soft skin against his.

He picked up Bella and put her back on the leather chair, throwing her legs over the arms, spreading her open to him as he fell to his knees. He left little bites along her inner thighs. She whimpered softly and grabbed his head, trying to push him between her legs. She was far too turned on to remember to be shy now.

"Anxious darlin'?" He asked with a wicked smirk. Of course, he was too, but he loved to see Bella when she was out of control like this.

"Please Jasper... Please..." She pleaded, moving her hands to the arms of the chair instead. It looked as if she were holding on for dear life.

He licked her slowly. One long soft movement of his tongue all along the opening of her overheated sex. "Like that, baby?" He asked as he kissed her stomach. "You want me to lick and suck you just like that until you cum, sweetheart?"

"God... Damnit... Jasper..." She cried out, again in that pleading tone. He chuckled and spread her open with his fingers before lowering his mouth to her again. He swirled his tongue around her most sensitive areas, drawing nonsensical patterns with the tip of his tongue. He flattened out his tongue and drug the rough over her as she cried and whimpered above him. Digging his fingers into her inner thighs he pushed her legs farther apart. When her legs started to tremble violently, he stood up and quickly pulled her from the chair. He wanted to feel her around him as she lost control.

Jasper put Bella's hands on the front of the desk, near the edge, and had her bend at the waist. Her breasts hung down a little from her body, swaying as she moved. He pulled her legs far apart, and looked up into the camera.

"Ready for a show, honey?" He asked Alice through the camera.

"I've already been getting a show cowboy, but it looks like Bella's more than ready." Alice moaned as her hips bucked up against her hand. Jasper hadn't noticed before because he was so into teasing Bella, but she now had a realistically shaped vibrator that she was using on herself. He watched for just a minute, and then slid into Bella from behind.

"Oh yeah...." Bella moaned loudly as Jasper started a hard and fast rhythm, slamming into her. She felt her breasts swaying with the movements of her body as she pushed back against him. She couldn't think about her camera or anything else right now except the feeling of him fucking her hard over the desk. She loved when he took her from behind; there was just something so primal about it.

Alice had a beautiful view of the show from her computer. The camera was high and slightly off-center so she could see Jasper driving into Bella. She could also see Bella's face contorted with the sheer pleasure of their act. She fucked herself harder with her toy, wishing she could be there in the room with them. Wishing she could be there to touch and tease Bella while he took her. Wishing it were her being pounded over the desk by the big sexy Texan.

Bella's scream brought her out of her reverie and she watched as the girl on the screen was obviously deep in the throes of her orgasm. She was whimpering and crying out Jasper's name over and over. Alice watched, fascinated, as her own body pushed closer to that very goal. She pushed her head back into the pillow and lifted her hips off the bed. Checking the screen briefly she was aware that Jasper was watching her. That thought alone was enough to push her over that precarious edge. She spread her legs wider, and let out loud open mouth moans as her orgasm tore through her. She lay panting afterwards, and noticed dimly that Jasper had let out a few choice words before the sound and motion on her monitor stopped.

"Alice?" Jasper asked tentatively. She groaned and rolled over to face the camera.

"Yeah, Jasper?" She asked in a weak, tired voice.

"Would you like to come down and visit us, darlin'? We could hang out, or see the sights. There is this great diner near here where my mom works. We'd put you up in a hotel, or you could stay here with us. Whatd'ya say? Do you want to stay the night? My mom makes amazing breakfasts." He asked laughing at how that last line sounded.

"I'll come down and stay with you guys for a few days, but only on one condition..." Alice said cheerfully.

"What's that?" Bella asked sitting in Jasper's lap.

"I wanna sleep in the middle." She said with a wicked smile.

* * *

**DefinatelyStaying Author's Note:** _Be nice in your reviews it's her first fan fic! :)_


End file.
